The Living Years
The Living Years, en español Los Años Vividos, es una canción presentada en el episodio Special Education. La versión original pertenece a Mike & The Mechanics de su álbum con el mismo nombre, The Living Years. Es cantada por The Hipsters en las Seccionales. Letra The Hipsters: Uh,uh,uh.uuhh,uuhh,uuuhhh,uuuuhhhh. Mujer de The Hipsters: Every generation Blames the one before And all of their frustrations Come beating on your door I know that I'm a prisoner To all my father held so dear I know that I'm a hostage To all his hopes and fears I just wish I could have told him In the living years Hombre de The Hipsters: Oh,crumpled bits of paper (The Hipsters:'Uuhh,uuuhhh,uuuuhhhh) Filled with imperfect thought ('The Hipsters:'Uh,uh,uuuuhhhh) Stilted conversations ('The Hipsters:'uh,uh,uh,uuuhhh) I'm afraid that's all we've got ('The Hipsters:'Uh,uh,uuuuhhhh) You say you just don't see it He says it's perfect sense You just can't get agreement In this present tense We all talk a different language Talking in defence 'The Hipsters (Hombre de The Hipsters): Say it loud (Say it loud) Say it clear (Ooh say it clear) You can listen (Con Hombre de The Hipsters: as well as you hear) It's too late (It's too late) When we die (Ooh,oh when we die) To admit (Con Hombre de The Hipsters: we don't see eye..) eye (to eye) Mujer 2 de The Hipsters: So we open up a quarrel (The Hipsters:'open up a quarrel) Between the present and the past ('The Hipsters:'presente and the past) We only sacrifice the future ('The Hipsters:'Ooh,oh) It's the bitterness that lasts So don't yield to the fortunes ('The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) You sometimes see as fate (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) It may have a new perspective (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) On a different date (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) And if you don't give up, And don't give in You may just be ok The Hipsters (Mujer 2 de The Hipsters): (Say it,say it loud) say it loud (Yeah) Say it clear (Ooh say it clear,say it clear) You can listen as well as you hear (As well as you hear,yeah,yeah,yeah!) It's too late When we die (When we die) To admit we don't (Oooh,yeah) See eye to eye (yeah,yeah) Mujer de The Hipsters (The Hipsters Armonizando): I wasn't there that morning When my father passed away I didn't get to tell him All the things I had to say. I think I caught his spirit (Mujer 2 de The Hipsters:'eh,yeah) Later that same year I'm sure I heard his echo In my baby's new born tears I just wish I could have told him In the living years 'The Hipsters (Mujer 2 de The Hipsters): (Say it, say it, say it loud) Say it loud ('The Hipsters:'Say it loud) Say it clear ooh say it clear ('Hombre de The Hipsters:'Say it, say it, say it) ('Con Hombre de The Hipsters:'You can listen as well as you hear) (Hey, you gotta real life it's too late) It's too late (It's just too late) When we die (It's just too late when we die) ('Hombre de The Hipsters:'oh,When we die) To admit ('Con Mujer 2 de The Hipsters:'we don't see eye to eye) Say it loud (Come on say it,say it,say it,say it loud) Say it clear (say it clear,say it clear) Say it loud ('Hombre de The Hipsters:'Say it, say it, say it) Say it loud (C'mon say it, say it, say it, say it) Say it clear (say it) Curiosidades *Es la canción mas larga de la segunda temporada y una de las más largas de toda la serie. Videos thumb|left|306 px thumb|right|296 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Special Education Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Hipsters Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones Grupales